O'Reiley Sega: THINK NO EVIL, DO NO EVIL
by mrjop2
Summary: Dinah's new telepathic powers begin to develop, and catches the attention of a voodoo meta-witch who plans to corrupt Dinah and use her to kill Helena and Barbara! Meanwhile, a long, lost friend returns to New Gotham. Is there a relationship in Danielle's
1. Another Escape

THE FOLLOWING STORY IS NOT MEANT TO INFRINGE ON ANY COPYRIGHT LAW SET BY WARNER BROTHERS. THIS IS MEANT FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSE AND FOR MY CONTRIBUTION IN WANTING TO SEE THE TELEVISION SERIES BROUGHT BACK. IF YOU ARE A FAN OF BIRDS OF PREY AND YOU ARE UPSET ABOUT IT'S CANCELLATION, VISIT THE WEB SITE www.birdsofpreyonline.com. THIS IS STORY 6 OF A NEW SEGA CONTINUING WHERE DEVIL EYES LEFT OFF.  
  
Birds of Prey  
  
The Commissioner O'Reiley Series  
  
STORIES IN THE COMMISSIONER O'REILEY SERIES:  
  
Episode 1: Huntress the Hunted Part 1  
  
Episode 2: Huntress the Hunted Part 2  
  
Episode 3: Nightwing  
  
Episode 4: Walking on Air  
  
Episode 5: Blind Faith   
  
  
  
Episode 6  
  
Think no Evil, Do no Evil  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Helena and Dinah came crashing through the warehouse windows and landed in the middle of the circle of thugs. They were interrupting a major drug deal that Delphi had warned them was taking place. So they both knew they didn't have much time before the police would arrive on the scene. They were going to have to wrap things up quickly.  
  
"Kill dem!" The drug lord screamed, pointing at the two girls.   
  
With that command, every person in that abandoned warehouse pulled out their automatic machine guns. Helena grabbed a bird-a-rang and flicked it. The bird-a-rang spun and soar as it began knocking the guns out of the hands of the thugs. It disarmed four men before making a u turn and returning to Helena. While she was doing this, Dinah was using her powers confuse the thugs and throw the guns out of their hands.  
  
The thugs, after they were disarmed, went after the two of them. The two girls split up to split the group of thugs in half; half going after Helena and the other Half going after Dinah.  
  
One of the fatter thugs came clumsily swinging at Helena. Helena flipped over his arms and while her legs were coming back down, she kicked another charging thug in the face, sending him flying out of the group of thugs. Helena landed on her feet, and her back was now towards the fat thug who swung at her. His wrist was still stretched out, not having the time to withdraw his arm before Helena leaned forward and kicked him square in the chest.   
  
Dinah, in her group of thugs that had surrounded her, avoided a punch of her own by blocking it with her left arm. She then put the palm of her hand a few inches from that thug's chest and released her bluish-tinted invisible force, sending him flying helpless across the room. Another thug managed to place a hand on her right shoulder. Dinah grabbed his wrist with her right hand and as she straightened her arm out horizontally, she twisted the man's arm awkwardly, causing him to yelp in pain. She looked over her right shoulder and smiled as she punched him in the face with her left fist over her right shoulder.  
  
Helena squatted on her left leg as she swung her right leg for 90 degrees, sweeping three thugs off their feet before standing back up. Helena did a cartwheel to her right, and while doing so, the heels of her feet kicked two more thugs in the face in the face. As she returned to her feet, she jumped a foot of the ground, and kicked a charging thug in side of the neck.  
  
Dinah had just punched the lights out of another thug when she could hear words in her head. She heard a male's voice inside of her head, and it sounded very close to her. Dinah turned around and saw one of the thugs coming at her with a knife. In her head, she heard the male's voice say, "Let's see if she can stop me from ramming this knife into that bitch's heart!"  
  
Just as the voice said, the thug with the knife went for Dinah's heart. She was hearing his thoughts! Dinah dodged the plunge with the knife and she kicked upward, kicking his wrist, causing him to loose his handle of the knife. Dinah turned to face her attacker and punched in the side of the face.   
  
Helena leaned back to avoid a punch to her jaw. She smacked the thug with the back of her right hand in the nose, breaking his nose. With that, her group of thugs were all taken care off. Helena looked over to see Dinah still fighting, but she was doing very well in taking them out. Helena moved her attention to the drug lord. "Die!" He pulled out his machine gun and open fired at Helena. Helena ducked and rolled to avoid the rapid release of bullets coming at her. As she rolled, she pulled out the bird-a-rang, and as she rolled onto one knee, she threw the bird-a-rang, knocking the gun out of his hand. The drug lord began to run for his life when Helena caught her bird-a-rang.  
  
She folded it back up and took a flying leap to land in front of the drug lord. He stopped, just avoiding running into her. Helena delivered a simple punch to knock him out cold. Helena checked on Dinah's progress, and she was already done taking out her group of thugs. "I suppose that's that!" Helena said. Suddenly the warehouse sliding doors slid open, causing a loud deafening echo throughout the abandoned warehouse. Storming into the room was a whole squad of police officered along with Commissioner O'Reiley. All the police officers pulled out their guns and pointed them at Helena and Dinah. "Freeze, Huntress! There is no escape!"  
  
"We would love to stay and chat with you, Commish., but we have to fly." Both Dinah and Helena leaped on top of one of the limousines and jumped through the large rectangular glass window. The police officers open fired at the two of them, but the girls were out of reach of the guns. The Huntress had once again escaped capture.  
  
"She is really starting to annoy me," The police commissioner turned to look at his squad of police officers. "What the hell are you all waiting for! Go after her!"  
  
The officers complied and ran outside and rand around to the side where the two girls had jumped out of the window. There were glass fragments all around, but the two girls were long gone. "Damn it! Okay, back inside, and let's round up the thugs!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
  
Helena and Dinah were watching from the ceiling. After having jumped out the window, Dinah had used her powers to float them upward onto the ceiling. It was the last thing the police would have expected. "We've got to straighten things out with the police. We can't keep escaping them forever," Dinah replied.  
  
"If you know of a way to do so, I'm all ears," Helena replied. Let's head back to the clock tower."  
  
The two of them ran off, leaping over to the next roof top side by side. Stepping out of the shadow from the rooftop of the warehouse was a middle aged black woman, dressed in a black leather trench coat that went all the way down to her ankles. Her hair was neatly braided, and had a nose ring on her right nostril. Her focus was not on the Huntress but with her partner. She felt the power she possessed during her fight inside the warehouse. "Such power for a young one. She could be very useful," she said in her thick African accent. 


	2. Dinah's New Powers Unlocked

CHAPTER 2  
  
At the clock tower, Dinah had told Barbara about what had happen. Barbara was not prepared to handle this this early. She thought she would have more time to prepare, but it appears that her warning had been very short notice. She did not want Dinah to know that she had known about this day before hand, so she had her hooked up to the neural scanner and she was going to take a look at her brain waves. The scanner went around her forehead as the scanner fed the results to the computer to the side of the machine. "Yes, it appears that you are beginning to acquire telepathy powers."  
  
"What's the difference between that and the powers I currently have?" Dinah asked.  
  
Barbara rolled her wheelchair in front of Dinah and raised up the scanner, freeing Dinah. "You were able to enter peoples minds and thoughts before. With your new powers, you will be able to hear other people's thoughts."  
  
"Now, that is not very comforting to know," Helena said, walking up to Barbara's side.  
  
"Will I be able to turn it on and off at my disposal?"  
  
"When your power fully develops, that will be something I will have to help train you with," Barbara replied. "When you have your powers under control, I must warned you be very wary about when you use your powers. To use them against myself and your friends can cause great strife, which is the last thing we need. Also, you will need to be careful how you use this new power. Given enough strength behind it, it may be possible to cause someone's brain to explode."  
  
"Gross!" Dinah cringed.  
  
* * * *   
  
Reese had gotten off of work and had just stepped out of the police department when Danielle was standing there at the bottom of the steps. "Danielle? What brings you here? Is something wrong? Did something happen to Helena?"  
  
"No, and I would not like Helena to know that I came here to talk to you," Danielle asked. "It's been two weeks since your separation. I care for the both of you deeply. Is it going to be alright between the two of you?"  
  
Reese smiled slightly. "I appreciate your concern, Danielle, I really do, but it's really none of your concern. We just needed some time apart to figure some things out. I really don't know right now if Helena and I have a future. Perhaps it would be best for the both of us if we kept our relationship strictly professional. It's just too early to tell."  
  
"I can't help but feel sad about your separation. Helena has not been the same since you two split up," Danielle said sighing and looking down to her feet. "She and I usually are able have some fun together once and awhile, but she has kept mostly to herself, speaking very little even to me."  
  
"I'm sure that will change in time, Danielle," Reese replied. "This is not an easy time for either of us right now. You should head off to open your bar now. It's nearing your busy hour." Reese walked down the steps and headed towards his car.  
  
* * * *  
  
Helena sat in her bedroom, reading a book. She was absolutely bored at that moment and resulted to something she did not do often, read. It wasn't often when she became this bored and desperate to keep herself busy. She was even struggling to read this book; it was incredibly dull. "Grrrr, this is one hell of a boring story!"  
  
"Hey Helena, we a visitor that you may want to say hello to." Dinah said, walking into the bedroom with a smile on her face.  
  
Dinah looked up at her with excitement in her eyes. There could be only one person who that could be. Reese had come back! Helena threw her book down, not even bothering to save her place as she ran past Dinah, nearly knocking her down and ran out of the room and to the railing. She looked down to see, not Reese standing there talking to Reese but it was Gibson, her friend from the formerly named No Man's Land. Her heart sank that it was not Reese who had come to see her, but at the same time, she was happy to see Gibson once again. "Hey Gibson!" Helena called down. Helena walked to the spiral staircase and made her way down to the first level. "It's been a long time!"  
  
"It's been: ten months, one week, two days, fifteen hours, forty-four minutes and eleven seconds to be precise, rounding to the nearest whole second that is." Gibson replied. "But who cares about breaking it down to the millisecond and the multi-millisecond."  
  
"You're still your old same self, I see," Helena laughed.  
  
Gibson looked around the clock tower. "You guys did an excellent job restoring the clock tower back to it's original state!"  
  
"So where have you been these past eleven months?" Dinah asked, reaching the bottom step of the spiral staircase.  
  
"After what had happened here, I needed to get away from New Gotham for awhile. I saw my folks and my family. I still freak my family out by my remembrance of everything in all my life, even during gestation. I began to miss New Gotham and decided what's been happening since I left. So, is No Man's Land still around? I would love to see the old bar again."  
  
"Yes, the bar is still up and running, but I don't work their anymore. In fact I have become best friends of the new owner, who has renamed the bar the Dark Horse Bar. Shortly after you left, she came to New Gotham and confronted the governor and asked permission to reopen the bar, strictly for meta-humans. She convinced them to allow her to do so, so she reopened it, without the store on the top floor, since there is no need to hide any longer. The presence of Meta-humans has revealed to the public, or at least the government."  
  
"Wow, I never thought I would see the day that the bar would not have to be hidden and kept secret to the public," Gibson admitted. "I would love to meet the new owner and see the bar first hand."  
  
"Well, that's a no go for me," Helena said. "The police and I are at odds right now. I'm sure Dinah here will be glad to take you. She is well known also to her, so she is allowed into the bar, but not to drink."  
  
"Sure, I would be glad to take you, Gibson!" Dinah smiled. 


	3. Telepathic Explosion

CHAPTER 3  
  
Dinah brought Gibson to the Dark Horse, which happened to be very busy at that moment. Thank goodness Dinah looked older than she really was, so no one really bothered her about her age. Gibson was looking around the bar. "This is very impressive!" Gibson replied. "The bar looks great!"  
  
"Let me introduce to you the owner of this bar, and a member of our team," Dinah said directing Gibson to the par.  
  
"You mean she helps you guys in fighting crime?" Gibson asked.  
  
"She is more of an informant. She keeps her eye out for anything suspicious," Dinah explained.  
  
Dinah brought Gibson to the bar. Danielle saw Dinah at the bar and walked up to her. "Hey Dinah, what's going on?"  
  
"Danielle, I want you meet an old friend of Helena's and mine. He used to own this bar before you came to town. This is Gibson."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Gibson?" Danielle smiled, holding out her hand.  
  
Gibson couldn't get his mouth to speak, as he shook her hand. Danielle was the most attractive women that he had ever seen. "Yea…well…huh…hi!" He stuttered. "I like what you did with the place."  
  
"Thanks," Danielle replied. "So what brings you back to New Gotham?"  
  
"I miss it here in New Gotham. This is where the excitement is. I left here, tired of the excitement, but after being away from it, you kind of miss it." Gibson replied.  
  
"I bet. It's that excitement that brought me here, and the desire to see Meta-humans like us have a safe place without hiding it to the world."  
  
"Yes, I heard about what you did," Gibson replied.  
  
Danielle and Gibson continued to chat when Dinah began to hear several different voices in her head. It was impossible to understand what anyone was saying when they were speaking at the same time. After a few seconds the voices went away. It only lasted a few seconds so Dinah thought nothing about it.  
  
"So, how long are you planning to stay in New Gotham?" Danielle asked, leaning down on the bar on her elbows.  
  
"I…I haven't decided yet. I'm not really anxious about going back to New Jersey, but I don't know where I'm going to stay."  
  
"Don't worry about that, Gibson. You can stay with us at the clock tower," Dinah offered.  
  
"Really? I don't want to be a burden."  
  
"It's no…" The voices returned and this time, there were even more voices and they were getting progressively louder.   
  
"Dinah, are you okay?" Danielle asked.  
  
She did not hear her over the voices. The voices continued to multiply. Soon, she could hear the thoughts of very person in the room. They were so loud, it began to hurt. Dinah squinted in pain.  
  
"Dinah?" Danielle placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Suddenly, a sharp, piercing pain pinched Danielle's pain, caused her to scream and grab her head. The same pain came over Gibson and every person in the bar. Soon everyone was falling to their knees, screaming in pain.   
  
Dinah fell to her knees. The voices would not stop. Her body began to shake. No one was able to help her, as their brains felt like they were inflating and nearing ready to explode. Dinah could only focus on the voices. There had to be a way to make it stop? Thinking irrationally, she reached up onto the bar and took a half empty beer bottle that belonged to a customer sitting next to them and broke the bottle on top of her head, rendering herself unconscious.   
  
The pain in everyone's brains instantly went away. People began to stand up with confused looks on her face. Danielle opened her eyes to see Dinah on the floor unconscious. Gibson saw the same thing. "What just happened?"  
  
"I don't know, but we got to get Dinah back to the clock tower. Okay everyone!" Danielle called out to everyone in the bar. "Due to circumstances beyond control, the bar is now closed. Your drinks are on the house tonight. Please make your way out the front door, and please feel free to come back tomorrow. I apologize for the inconvenience."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ouch!" Dinah cried as Barbara finished wrapping up her head, with a giant bandage pressed into the side of her head where she had hit herself with the beat bottles. Standing there behind Barbara was Helena, Danielle, Gibson, and Alfred all looking on as Barbara nursed Dinah. "I didn't know to stop the voices, and it was becoming overwhelming."  
  
"It's okay Dinah. Under the circumstances, you didn't have much a choice. Too much longer, and everyone in that bar would have been killed."  
  
"There's got to be a way to control this!" Dinah cried. "This is one power I could really live without."  
  
"We'll have to find a way to train you. Until then, I have something that will help." Barbara handed Dinah two tiny sticker like patches, less then the size of the tip of Dinah's pinky. "All of us here are now wearing these on our temples to protect ourselves from your powers until you have them under control. Put them on, and those telepathic powers will be neutralized. The moment they are taken off, your power will return."  
  
"They're conspicuous little things," Dinah said, placing one on each temple.  
  
"You shouldn't be wearing them for too long," Barbara replied. "Trying to find a way to train you and doing so should not take too long. That is top priority for me right now." 


	4. Madam Kaliea

CHAPTER 4  
  
Barbara was on the platform working when Alfred joined Barbara on the platform. "Miss Barbara, this has just come for you." Alfred placed a vase full of a dozen mixed flowers besides Barbara.  
  
Barbara smiled as she picked out the card and read it. "It's from Richard!"   
  
"I must admit, after working with you two these many years from the days you went under the tutelage of Master Bruce, I had a feeling about the two of you. I'm just surprised it took you two this long."  
  
"Alfred!" Barbara looked back at him in disbelief of what he had just said.  
  
"Come now, Miss Barbara. I've seen the way you two looked at each other in the Batcave."  
  
"Well, we did have feelings back then, but you know more than anyone what Bruce would have thought about us dating."  
  
"All to well," Alfred smiled.   
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Dinah was standing alone on the ledge, outside the clock. It was night time, so the full moon shone brightly upon the city. Her head was throbbing in pain. She had tried to use her healing power on herself, but like it was for Jeff, her powers can't heal cuts or viruses, just damaged or broken organs or bones. That really didn't help her right now. The cold weather caused her to bundle up.   
  
Those sticky things that she had put on her temples were driving her nuts. Out of curiosity, she took them off, to see if her new telepathy powers would rush back through her, but it didn't. Instead, she heard a single voice and it was calling to her. "Dinah! Dinah!"  
  
"Who's that? Show yourself!"  
  
"I know what you are going through, Dinah! I can help you control your powers."  
  
"Where are you? Show yourself!" Dinah demanded.  
  
"My name is Madam Kaliea. I too am a telepath. I don't know where you, so I am contacting you telepathically. I know about what happened at the bar. Let me help you, and teach you how to use that power." Her voice was very deep African accented.   
  
She sounded nice and innocent, but that was no guarantee that this was not a trick. "I appreciate your desire to help, but I have someone who is helping me," Dinah was about to put the stickers back on her temples before the voice continued to address her.  
  
"Your friends may be to help you, but it will take a whole lot longer for them to help you rather than letting me help you. I understand you mistrust, but I have no ill intentions towards you. I know you are suffering because of this, and I know I could help you. Are you sure that you don't want my help?"  
  
Dinah thought about it for a second. It would be nice to know sooner rather than later how to control her powers. She was good enough of a fighter to be able to defend herself if this was a trap. "Where to you want to meet?"  
  
"On the rooftop of the high school," the voice replied.  
  
"Very well, I'll listen to what you have to say. I'm on my way, but I'm warning you, if this is a trick, you'll be sorry. Telepathy is not my only power, and the other powers that are in me, I have full control over."  
  
"Understood and accepted, young one."  
  
* * * *  
  
Dinah arrived to the rooftop of the high school. Now that she was here, she felt like she had been lured into a trap and she was stupid enough to fall for it. Why was she there? Has she been so blinded by her desire to understand and control her powers that she opened herself up to this?   
  
"Hello, Dinah!" A woman stepped out from the shadow. She looked African-American with her hair neatly braided. She was dressed in a black trench coat that went down to her ankles.   
  
Dinah knew that she was not a meta who is trying to live a normal life in society. She used her powers for good or evil, and right there, she would have to believe it was for evil, "I'm here."  
  
"It is very brave of you to come. You had no idea if I had good intentions for you or an evil purpose."  
  
"I figured that if you have ill intentions, I can always kick your ass," Dinah replied.  
  
Madam Kaliea smiled. "Are you interested in learning how to control your powers or not?"   
  
"Let's see what you have to offer," Dinah said, taking the sticky pads off from her temples. The voices came rushing into her mind like a huge tidal wave crashing onto shore.  
  
Madam Kaliea closed her eyes and entered Dinah's mind. The voices she was hearing, she too could hear. Dinah could feel her inside of her head, wondering what was she doing? Madam Kaliea began to shut down the voices from her head until they were gone. She opened her eyes and smiled. "It's that simple and quick. Did you feel what I was doing to shut the voices off?"  
  
"Yea, I think so," Dinah was stunned at how simple it was.  
  
"I'm going to open the flood gates again, now do what I did? In your mind, I showed you how to control the powers. Just do what I did."  
  
The voice came rushing back into Dinah's head. Dinah closed her eyes and concentrated. The voices began to fade away until they were non existent. "I did it!" Dinah said excitedly!  
  
"Congratulations, young one. You have the power to turn it on and off at your disposal! Next, you need to learn how to focus into a certain individuals. Before we go any further, I think it's time I told you about your gift. You must be careful about your powers. People will treat you differently because of them. Some will despise you and your new found powers, even those close to you.  
  
"How will I know who my friends are?" Dinah asked.  
  
"Anyone who treats you the same as they have always treated you. Your true friends will never forsake you or deceive you. They will be unchanged in their treatment of you."  
  
Dinah nodded. What she said made a lot of sense. Of course, Helena and Barbara was her true friends. They would never try to deceive her. They have been supportive of her from day one. She could always trust them.  
  
Madam Kaliea grinned. She was falling for her deceit hook, line, and sinker. Her little spell over her would soon make her realize that she was her only friend, and soon after that, she will be hers to control. The first thing she would do was destroy the Huntress and Oracle. Then, there would be no stopping her from ruling New Gotham. 


	5. Betrayed

CHAPTER 5  
  
Danielle had come over to the clock tower the next day, a few hours away from working. When Gibson saw her enter the clock tower, he had rushed over to be the first to greet her. "Hello, Danielle!"  
  
"Hi, Gibson. How was you first night back in New Gotham?"  
  
"It is great to be back to New Gotham. It's just like the old days. I almost wonder why I even left."  
  
Danielle smiled. "So, is Helena around?"  
  
"She's running an errand for Barbara. I believe she'll be back momentarily."  
  
"Listen, Gibson, if you are going to around for any extended length of time, I could use your help at the bar. I am running myself ragged keeping the bar running myself." Danielle said.  
  
"Yea, I would love to help out!" Gibson said enthusiastically.  
  
Danielle could feel Gibson's heart racing with her powers. Was it possible that he had a crush on her? He was kind of cute, but was he ever going to find the courage to ask her out, that was another question all together. "Are you okay, you seem a little nervous?"  
  
"Oh…well…yea…I'm fine. Listen, I know we just met everything, but I was wondering if you were free one of these nights to, I don't know, go to a movie or something?"  
  
Apparently it wasn't going to be as hard as she had anticipated. "I would love to. I am available tomorrow afternoon!"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon would be great!" Gibson replied.  
  
"Oh, Hi Danielle!" Barbara said, as she came rolling towards the front. "I sent Helena out on an errand. She should be back shortly. Gibson, have you seen Dinah at all?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, I have not seen her since last night."  
  
"Alfred saw her head to bed last night, but this morning, she's no where to be found. I hope she's all right."  
  
"I'm fine!" Dinah replied, waking in from the ledge outside the clock. Barbara and the rest turned to see her come back in from the cold, with a smile on her face.   
  
"Where have you been?" Barbara asked.  
  
"I've been training myself how to control my telepathic powers," Dinah said simply.  
  
Barbara noticed that her neural pads that she had given her were no longer on her temples. "What happened to those patches I gave you?"  
  
"I don't need them anymore. I have my powers under my control."  
  
"Dinah, you may think you have them under control, but do you really want to take a chance of repeating what happened last night if you are wrong and don't fully have them under control? I am working on finding a way to properly train you."  
  
"Why don't you trust me?" Dinah protested. "They're my powers, and I can control them! You just don't want me to use them."  
  
"That's not it all!" Barbara said remaining calm. "I just want to make double sure that what happened last night doesn't happen again."  
  
There was an intense silence between the two of them. Finally, Dinah was the one to break the silence. Her eyes suddenly intensified with disbelief. "You knew ahead of time that I had these powers! You were told that I would be a very powerful meta-human!"  
  
Barbara looked at Dinah with a similar look. "You're reading my mind! I told you not to you use your powers on your friends!"  
  
"Why, you have something more to hide?" Dinah snapped angrily.  
  
Barbara quickly put the neural patches back on her temples. "Okay, Raven sensed that you have hidden powers which she feared, because it would give you unheard of power when combined with your own powers."  
  
"Because you are afraid it will corrupt me," Dinah finished her train of thought. "You don't trust me enough to know right from wrong? And all this time, I thought you were my friends, but all this time you were holding me back, I suppose to protect your own hides."  
  
"Dinah, what are you saying? This is not at all like you?" Barbara said, looking at her cautiously.  
  
"It's not every day that you learn that those who you thought were your best friends were actually only thinking of themselves. You betrayed me!"  
  
"We did no such thing, Dinah." Barbara said, trying to calm her down.  
  
"And to think I thought you were my friends," Dinah turned around and went back outside. Barbara, Gibson, and Danielle ran outside to the ledge, but Dinah had disappeared.  
  
"What just happened?" Gibson asked.  
  
"I wish I knew. She had not been this emotional about her powers before this," Barbara said. 


	6. Friends With the Devil

CHAPTER 6  
  
Dinah didn't know where else to go but to the rooftop of the high school. She didn't know what brought here back to this location, but she felt that it was the right place to be to be alone. She fell to her knees and wept, feeling abandoned and lost for the first time in her life. She was so confused, not knowing what to believe anymore.  
  
"Why, young child, what brings you back here?" Madam Kaliea asked, cautiously approaching Dinah.  
  
"What? How did you…"  
  
"I felt your anguish and pain. What happened young child?"  
  
"You were right. My friends betrayed me. They never had my best interest in heart. They were only protecting themselves."  
  
"I am so sorry, young Dinah," Madam Kaliea said sympathetically.  
  
"I have no one who cares about me," Dinah cried. "I have no where to go."  
  
"That's not true child, I care for you. You and me are the same. I understand perfectly what you are going through. How about you stay with me. You and I can be friends."  
  
"Of course," she placed a hand on her shoulder, but as she did so, she placed a spell on her. It was a spell that would only work for those who were open to it, and Young Dinah was just that. Now, she was totally under her control, and would do whatever she told her.  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
Night had fallen on New Gotham, and Dinah had not returned to the Clock tower. Barbara was extremely worried about her well being. She was on the ledge looking out onto the city landscape. Helena joined her on the ledge. "No word from Dinah?"  
  
"None," Barbara sighed.  
  
"I don't think I understand exactly what happened."  
  
"I am not sure if I do," she replied. "She seemed overly sensitive, and feeling like we were out to get her. She read my mind and found out that I had anticipated these telepathic powers in advanced, and she used that to draw to the conclusion that we betrayed her."  
  
"Strange," Helena said. She turned around to head back in.  
  
"Helena, how are things between you and Reese?" Barbara turned her head to look back at Helena.  
  
Helena looked down to her feet, as it was apparent that she was still very sad about the split up. "Reese had not spoken a word to me. I've tried a few times to find him, but he just doesn't want to be found. I think it's really over between the two of us."  
  
"Don't give up hope, Helena. If you truly love Reese, you have to fight for you relationship. You can't just let it die."  
  
Helena gave Barbara a slight smile. "Thank you."  
  
* * * *  
  
Dinah had not returned home over the night. Helena had gone out looking for Dinah while Gibson and Danielle decided to go through with their date. At noon time, they went to a movie. After the movie, they went out for a pizza.  
  
"So, if you don't mind me asking, what are you meta powers?" Gibson asked, taking a bite out of his slice of extra cheese pizza.   
  
"I guess you can call me the human lie detector. I can sense the beating of someone's heart. Their heart beat echoes through the body and through the ground, and I can feel the vibrations of their heart beat. So often, I can tell when some one is excited or sad, or telling the truth and lying."  
  
"Really? That's amazing!" Gibson replied.  
  
"How about you?" Danielle asked.  
  
"My power, at times, seems more like a curse than a gift. I have a super memory. I remember everything, even my birth. I remember everything that happened to me when I was younger than a year."  
  
"Really? You never forget anything?"  
  
"Nothing. I can recite to you the nursery rhyme songs that my mother used to sing to me when I was a baby. I can tell you the exact time, down further past the closest millisecond on any thing that happened during my life time."  
  
"Wow, no wonder you made a such a good bar tender. You can remember the favorite drinks of every single customer that comes through those doors."   
  
"Exactly. I can tell you exactly how many times people were blown away by my super memory of their drinks. People often thought I was a psychic or something."  
  
Danielle laughed. "So, you are friends with Helena and Barbara. Were you a part of the crime fighting team?"  
  
"Sadly, no. I knew Helena because I hired her to help me work at the bar. I knew Dinah and Barbara because they came for frequent visits."  
  
"With your superior memory, you would make a valuable member of our team," Danielle said, putting a hand on top of the back of his left hand.  
  
"If you saw how I fight, you would take that comment back. I couldn't even fight an eighty year old man and win."  
  
"I may be a good fighter myself, but I told Barbara up front that I have no interest in going out and fighting. I don't like fighting. I only fight when there is no other way. You can do the same."  
  
Danielle's attention was distracted to events taking place outside. "What's going on?" Gibson turned around and there seem to be some kind of disturbance over at the bank across the street."  
  
"Let's check it out," Danielle said, standing up.  
  
Gibson stood up nervously. He did not want Danielle to see the fear about the potential of walking into a very dangerous situation, so he would go with her and hope things worked out for the best.  
  
The two of them walked out of the pizza parlor and J-walked across the busy street, waiting for an opportunity to cross without being hit. They walked into the bank and to both of their surprise, there was an African-American woman dressed in a black trench coat with a satchel of money in her hand. What blew both of their minds that accomplicing her was Dinah. 


	7. Confronting Dinah

CHAPTER 7  
  
"Dinah, what are you doing?" Danielle replied.  
  
"What does it look like?" Dinah grinned. "I'm making a withdrawal!"  
  
"Who are those two?" Madam Kaliea asked, turning around to face Dinah, annoyed at the interruption.  
  
"It's two of my former friends," Dinah replied.  
  
"Well, show them how much you enjoyed being betrayed," Madam Kaliea replied.  
  
"Who is she Dinah? Whoever she is, don't listen to her. We're your friends," Danielle pleaded.  
  
Dinah heard none of it. Dinah attacked Danielle with a high kick. Gibson stepped back to give Danielle room to fight. Danielle blocked the kick with both wrists. "I'm not going to fight you, Dinah."  
  
"Oh, you're now fun," Dinah pouted. "Then I'll just have to kill you then." Dinah grinned as she used her telepathic powers.  
  
Both Danielle and Gibson screamed as a sharp pain stabbed their brains. Suddenly a window from the other end of the lobby shattered and in jumped Helena, landing near Madam Kaliea. Helena spun kicked her in the chest, sending her stumbling backwards into the wall. This distracted her long enough as all the people that were inside ran for the front door. "I don't know what you did to Dinah, but I know you have something to do with it," Helena said.  
  
Dinah's concentration was broken, releasing Danielle and Gibson from the extreme pain. Dinah turned towards Helena. "What the hell did you just do?"  
  
"Dinah, she's controlling you some how. She's turning you against us," Helena replied.  
  
Dinah's anger was sparked. "No, it's you who is against me! You are afraid of me and my powers. You know that I am more powerful than you!"  
  
"Did I hear you correctly?" Helena rolled her eyes. "First of all, I'm not afraid of you. Secondly, you have a lot to learn before you can come even close to beating me."  
  
"Then let's have it out, right here and right now!" Dinah challenged.  
  
Several police cars pulled in front of the bank building. Helena could see them through the glass door. "We'll have to do this some other time." Helena ran for the window she had came through and leaped back out of the window.  
  
"Freeze!" Commissioner O'Reiley came charging into the bank, followed by two police officers. Their guns aimed towards Dinah and Madam Kaliea.  
  
The two ladies laughed mockingly. Dinah, reaching out with her hand, threw all three of them aside. The two ladies walked towards the door. "Let us be off," Madam Kaliea said to Dinah.  
  
Dinah looked over at Danielle and Gibson. "Tell Barbara that I am going to make her sorry for turning her back towards me."  
  
* * * *  
  
"I know, I should not have gotten so mad out there," Helena said to Barbara, prancing back and forth. "I guess I just loose it when someone challenges me like that."  
  
"Lucky for everyone, the police arrived when they did to defuse the situation," Barbara said. "Are you and Gibson alright?" Barbara looked over at Danielle.  
  
"Just a little shaken by the look in Dinah's eyes. It was as if she's possessed or something."  
  
"I don't know exactly what we are dealing with, but it has something to do with that that woman with her. She might be some kind of voodoo witch or something."  
  
"She sure looks the part," Helena replied. "Whatever spell she used on Dinah, it's some very potent stuff. I virtually knocked her out with a good swift kick, but it didn't snap her out of it."  
  
"That's because I believe her emotions is feeding the spell, making it all that much stronger. If we try to nurse the hurt she is feeling, I think we will have a better chance at freeing her from the spell."  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that it's going to be easier said than done?" Danielle said.  
  
Reese entered the clock tower, drawing everyone's attention. Helena's heart leaped with inside of her. Was he ready to listen to her heartfelt apology? Reese joined the group, not even looking Helena's way. "Will someone tell me what's going on? My boss is not only on a look out for Helena, but for Dinah now as well. He said that she robbed a bank?"  
  
"I'm afraid that's true. It appears she has been put under a spell, by someone we believe to be a voodoo witch. She could have similar powers than Dinah, which helped draw her in the first place.  
  
"Wait, I'm confused," Reese said. "Are we dealing with a meta-human or a voodoo witch?"  
  
"We don't know, and it really doesn't matter. We have to somehow help Dinah realize that we are not the enemy and then free her from the spell."  
  
"I'll try to keep Commissioner O'Reiley off your backs while you do your stuff," Reese said and turned around to leave.  
  
Helena's heart was broken to see that he was not ready to talk to her. She remembered Barbara's words about fighting to keep Reese, yet she could not stop him from walking out the door. 


	8. A New Relationship

CHAPTER 8  
  
Gibson walked along side with Danielle on the way back to her apartment. "So, this is a typical day for you ladies?" Gibson smiled.  
  
"Well, seldom are our days ever normal," Danielle laughed.  
  
"So much excitement going on in New Gotham, how could I have ever desired to leave it."  
  
"So does that mean you plan to stay awhile?" Danielle looked at him with hope in her eyes.  
  
"I can think of a few reasons to stay for a little while," Gibson said, as they stepped up to her door. They found each other lost into the other's gaze. Before either of them knew it, they leaned forward and their lips met. Their first kiss was short, but very enjoyable.   
  
"I need to get ready to go to work," Danielle replied. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, and we can discuss your help at the bar."  
  
"Have a good night," Gibson said as he stood there and watched as she opened the door stepped in. Their eyes locked once more until she closed the door in front of her.  
  
* * * *  
  
Gibson returned to the clock tower while Helena and Barbara were talking strategy for how to deal with Dinah. "We need to wear these neural patches to prevent them from attacking our minds telepathically."  
  
It was Helena who noticed Gibson returning from his walk with Danielle. "Did you guys make it to her house without any hassle?"  
  
"Uh…of course!" he replied, his mind still on the kiss. "She's getting ready to open the bar tonight."  
  
"She did take a pair of the neural pads just in case?" Barbara asked.  
  
"Yes, she has a pair. I have a pair too." Gibson replied.  
  
"Excellent," Barbara replied. "If I know Dinah, she will come here to confront us. I don't think she would go to the Dark Horse Bar to try to take out Danielle, she's not thinking as a villain, because still deep down inside of her, she is good. She's thinking as hurt little girl. So we know this voodoo witch has not corrupted her totally. We can still reach her."  
  
* * * *  
  
Dinah sat on an old coach where stuffing was partially pulled out of. Depression had washed over her since she returned to this run down apartment. She did not know why she felt so depressed.   
  
"What's the matter, young child?" Madam Kaliea said, sitting next to her on her run down couch.   
  
"I don't know. I don't know why I'm so depressed," Dinah replied. "I guess I feel so empty without my friends," Dinah replied.  
  
Her spell must be wearing off, but how? She must be stronger than she had let on. No matter, just a little more of her special dust and she will be hers again. "These are the same friends that betrayed you, young Dinah, remember?" She place a hand on her shoulder, sprinkling a little of her magic dust on Dinah.   
  
"Maybe you're right. They were never my friends," Dinah suddenly perked up as her magic instantly took hold on her.   
  
"What would make you feel better right now? Whatever it is, let's do it!"  
  
"Going over to the clock tower and kicking their ass would make me feel much better," Dinah grinned.  
  
"Then, let's do it!"  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
Gibson had left the clock tower to hang out at the bar. The bar would be a safe place if Dinah decided to pay them a visit. Barbara did not want him to be around when the fists and feet went flying.   
  
"What makes you think Dinah is going to come tonight?" Helena asked.  
  
"After today's stir up with Dinah and Gibson, I think we are fresh on her mind. That witch doctor will probably stir her emotions up to get her to come here and finish the job she started at the bank this afternoon. We must be careful, Helena. Her new powers are just developing. She is a lot stronger than she was before."  
  
"You worry too much. I think I can handle Dinah," Helena replied.  
  
"Well, here's your chance to prove that!" A voice came from the front door. Dinah was standing there, with Madam Kaliea behind her. There was black under her eyes as she eyed them with extreme hatred. 


	9. Family Feud

CHAPTER 9  
  
"Dinah, we don't have to do this. You don't have to take orders from her. We're your friends. Let us help you," Barbara pleaded.  
  
"Oh, and is that why you were trying to keep me from understanding my powers? If you were really my friends, you would have helped me better myself."  
  
"How so, Dinah?" Barbara controlled her wheelchair next to Helena. "By making you a threat to all humanity? I wanted to make sure that you were going to be able to handle this great responsibility that is being placed on your shoulders."  
  
"Yea, well no thanks to you, I am learning that responsibility from Madam Kaliea here!"  
  
"Whatever she's telling you, Dinah, it's a lie," Helena took a step closer towards Dinah.  
  
"Make another step and I'll take it as an act of aggression," Dinah snapped.  
  
"We're your friends, Dinah. You are my partner," Helena said.  
  
"Some partner," Dinah said. Her face was full of anger and malice. "You've always thought you were better then I. That's why at the bank you were ready to fight when I told you that I am now more powerful than you."  
  
Helena had to bite her lower lip to control her anger. "That's not true, Dinah. You are my partner. I need you as my partner."  
  
Dinah laughed. "Since I first arrived, I've been a major annoyance to you. Admit it!"  
  
Helena did not reply. It was true, when she first arrived, there was something like a sibling rivalry between the two of them. Since then, they have grown closer than sisters.   
  
Dinah got fed up with the lack of response. "The hell with talking, this is the time to fight!" Her hair began to fly wildly and she began to levitate. She waved her hand and Helena went flying across the room and hit the wall just left of the glass clock. Barbara remained where she was, knowing the futility of any attempt to escape. "Dinah, you don't want to do this!"  
  
"Don't I?" With a simple glare she elevated Barbara in her wheelchair. Behind Dinah, Madam Kaliea laughed, enjoying the display of Dinah's powers. Dinah released her powers, dropping Barbara violently to the ground. Her wheelchair tipped over, throwing her to the ground.   
  
Helena came flying over the metal platform, with her right foot stretched out to plant into Dinah's chest. Dinah looked up, and used her powers to rip the neural patches off the side of her face. A sharp pain began stab Helena in the brain. She came crashing down, holding her head.  
  
"Dinah, please stop this! You are about to kill her! You are not a murderer! I've taught you that much!" Barbara pleaded.  
  
"You have no idea of who I really am. Perhaps this is my destiny!" Dinah said, not lightening up on Helena.  
  
"You are about to kill the one who thinks of you as a sister! How long have you known us? How long have you known your friend here?"  
  
Dinah did not reply, but the look on Dinah's face showed that she was contemplating on what Barbara was saying. Helena's screams continued as Barbara continued to plead with Dinah. Helena would not be able to handle much more.  
  
"Dinah, I am sincerely sorry that I kept the fact that I knew that you had powers hidden inside of you. That was a mistake on my part. I should have handled it all differently. I see that now. Don't you see, Dinah! I am admitting my mistake, because I want your forgiveness!"  
  
"Don't listen to her!" Madam Kaliea protested.  
  
"A friend makes mistakes, Dinah, and I made a mistake. Is my mistake really worth killing Helena over? If you want revenge, then kill me; Spare Helena."  
  
"You heard her, kill her!" Madam Kaliea urged.  
  
"Let me remind you of one thing, Dinah! Who's urging you to kill. You know deep in your heart that killing is wrong. Who's the one asking you to do what you know is wrong. Is that person really your friend or is she in this for her own selfish gain?"  
  
Dinah's eyes seemed to lighten up. She elevated down to her feet and ceased her attack on Helena. The power that was emanating from her had calmed down to non existent. "What are you doing? Kill them! It will make you feel better!"  
  
Dinah looked at her angrily. "You put me under some kind of spell!" You were using me!"  
  
Madam Kaliea was outraged, and tried to attack Dinah's brain with her telepathic powers, but Dinah's power proven to be superior than hers. Dinah spun kicked her in the side of the neck, knocking her out cold onto the floor.  
  
Dinah turned around to face Helena and Barbara. "I can't believe I was about to kill you," Dinah said. She used her powers to bring the wheelchair back onto it's wheels and then used her powers to lift Barbara off the ground and gently placed her in the chair. Helena was back on her feet. "I'm so ashamed. How can I ever ask your forgiveness?"  
  
"It's alright, Dinah. You were kind of brainwashed there for a little while," Helena replied.  
  
"That doesn't matter. I should have never put myself into that position in the first place. I would understand if you two never wanted to speak to me again."  
  
"Hey, you made a mistake, no big deal. Everything turned out well. Besides, we love you, Dinah. You are part of the family and family forgives and forgets."  
  
Dinah looked up at Helena and smiled faintly before the two girls hugged. 


	10. Part of the Family

CHAPTER 10  
  
Dr. Maxwell was there with Barbara as she was ready to do her walking exercises at the balancing beams. "Okay, Miss Gordon, do you think you can make it to the other end of the beams?"   
  
"I've been exercising vigorously the last week, so I think I can," Barbara replied.  
  
"Then I am going to stay back and watch you this time. If I'm constantly behind the patient, they tend to not try as hard thinking I'll be there to catch them. If I am no longer behind them, they tend to work harder not to fall."  
  
"I'm ready for the challenge," she replied.  
  
Barbara slowly stood up from her wheelchair. She had enough strength to stand up on her own, without help of the support beams. She placed her hands on the beams after she was on her feet. Slowly she moved her right foot a few inches and made her first step. She took continuous baby steps. Soon, she was half way across, and still going. It took nearly four minutes to go half way across. "You're doing it, Miss Gordon!"  
  
Barbara was three quarters through before her legs began to get wobbly. She was too tired that she could not pick up her right foot and tripped. She grunted as she fell forward. "Ouch!"  
  
Dr. Maxwell brought the wheelchair around to help her up and back into the wheelchair. "You almost made it, Mrs. Gordon."  
  
"Almost, but almost isn't good enough," Barbara replied.  
  
"Hey, your progress is going faster than I had anticipated. You have made tremendous strides. Another week or two, and you will be able to reach the other end, and from there, it's all downhill."  
  
"I suppose you're right," Barbara said with a sigh. "I guess it has only been two and a half months, but it feels like an eternity."  
  
* * * *   
  
Danielle was outside the clock of the clock tower, standing on the large ledge and looking down upon the snowy tops of the building of New Gotham. Her solitude quickly ended when she was joined by Barbara, Dinah, and Helena, and Gibson. "It's a very beautiful view, isn't it?" Gibson commented.  
  
"Yes it is, especially during the winter," Danielle smiled.  
  
"So is it true, Gibson that you have decided to stay in New Gotham?" Helena replied.  
  
"Yes it is," Gibson eyed Danielle with a smile on his face. "I suppose I will have to find a new apartment to settle down in."  
  
"I have an idea!" Helena said. "The bottom level, where the bar used to be has not been used since the bar reopened. It's nice and roomy, and has everything you could possibly need, even a small kitchen. Why don't you move there?"  
  
"That's a great idea, Helena!" Barbara replied. "Is that okay with you, Danielle?"  
  
"That would be wonderful! Uh…I mean that would be fine," Danielle replied.  
  
"Then it's settled then," Barbara replied. "We'll have to find the time to help you move your stuff to New Gotham.  
  
"I appreciate it, you guys!" Gibson replied.  
  
"What are friends for?"  
  
THE END  
  
THE COUNTDOWN CONTINUES…ONLY 2 MORE STORIES BEFORE THE THREE PART SERIES FINALLY!  
  
COMING SOON…  
  
DANIELLE'S MYSTERIOUS PAST IS ABOUT TO BE REVEALED WHEN HER FATHER RETURNS TO NEW GOTHAM, AND JUST WAIT TILL YOU SEE WHO HER FATHER IS?  
  
EPISODE 7: FATHER'S DAUGHTER 


End file.
